Paralago
"The ongoing Necroa Virus epidemic must have been spread somehow and we have finally found it. These jelly fuckers are a major threat to the galaxy... it's about time we did it a favor and wiped these abominations of the face of existence!" - Captain Hanks of the ZDP The Paralago (derived from the word parasite) nicknamed "Jelly Fuckers, Abominations, and Parasite Scum," '''are a species of vampiric parasitic jellyfish, that have the unique ability of hypnotic mind control, and possess extremely deadly neurotoxin as well as other metal effects. '''Biology: Physical Appearance: The Paralago are mostly white with some red, green, blue or yellow parts depending on the blood's colour of the species that the individual Paralago has consumed. Tentacles with suction cups at the end, surrounded by teeth that are capable of ejecting neurotoxin and the Z strain of the Necroa Virus. The top of its head is called the "bell", that is a transparent part of their head showing the brain, stomach and the 2 large neurotoxin glands with the stomach behind it, as well as the organ for breeding and storing the Z strain Necroa Virus. Under the bell, there is the 'Dress', which is the mouth with 4 large and 2 smaller fangs with the mouth behind them. The mouth got a proboscis that is used for draining victims of all their blood. These 6 teeth can too eject neurotoxin and the Necroa Virus, however at way bigger amounts per second. As a parasitic organism it is capable of injecting a neurotoxin as previously mentioned, but unlike regular neurotoxin that only kills this one can have severe physical, and mental effects on their victims. Colours: There are many colour variations, which all depend upon which species' blood they have been feeding on the most. Blue: The most common colour of a Paralago, due to the blue blood of the fish they normally pray on. Red: This colour occurs due to the Paralago's preference for the red blood of Kolins or Humans. Green: This coloration of Paralago's body occurs due to their preference for the green blood of Obcy-Wads. Yellow: This colour occurs in Paralago's colour scheme when one prefers for the yellow blood of the Milea, over any other blood type. Purple: There Black: This coloration happens when a Paralago finds a Kolin Drone's body fluids to be very nutritious. Casts: Regular Paralago variants: Common Paralago: Carrier Paralago: Hunter Paralago: Worker Paralago: Workers typically develop in 4 days. A typical colony may contain as many as 4,000 workers Paralago. Queen Paralago: These huge vile jellyfish differ in physiology, morphology, and behavior from all other forms of Paralago. In addition to the greater size of the queen, she has a set of functional ovaries, and a spermatheca, which stores and maintains sperm after she has mated with male workers. near her at all times ranging from 42 to 69 drones per queen. Queens may lay up to 2,000 eggs per day. They produce a variety of pheromones that regulate the behavior of workers and helps swarms track the queen's location during warming. The Queen is the only Paralago that is intelligent enough to be sentient controlling and bossing around lesser Paralago to do her bidding. This makes Queens the highest priority target for the eradication of this horrid species. Queens do display a level of learning and curiosity, often finding specimens of any species to play with an experiment. They tend to keep them trapped in a transparent egg-like chamber. constructed from a rubber-like jelly made by the Queen, for egg sacs. The Queens oddly doesn't get the majority of her nutrients from blood, but from meat and flesh of the ones, they experiment on. If such victims are unavailable, a regular "blood bag" will do nicely. Niadite Paralago variants: Fission Paralago: Niadite Paralago: The Super Queen Paralago: Only one known Super Queen exists, which was named "Malaria", due to her creating the Z Strain as a weapon for galactic control. She is the core of the species hive mind, which allows her to command the regular Queens. Size: Normal Paralago variants size: Average common paralago size: 4 feet 10 inches Average Carrier Paralago size: 6 feet 2 inches Average Hunter Paralago size: 5 feet 2 inches Average worker paralago size: 5 feet 11 inches Average Queen paralago size: 6 feet 10 inches Niadite Paralago variants size: Average Niadite Paralago size: Average Fission Paralago size: Super Queen size: 8 feet 6 inches Neurotoxin: Paralago neurotoxin, chemically, is very similar to Botulinum toxin (BTX), although is very different in terms of the effects on a living being. This is a list of some of the horrible mental and physical attributes that this horrific neurotoxin does to its victim. Physical effects: Note that the physical effects may vary for every species, but the following is what will happen with the majority of victims of most species. Upon injection into the victim, the neurotoxin instantly targets the immune system savagely and rapidly killing any white blood cells in the bloodstream. The neurotoxin intoxicates the red blood cells to carry the toxin to every vital organ, while the rest of the neurotoxin usually attacks the victim's brain and nervous system. After this phase is complete, the victim's whole body gets infected by the neurotoxin, which begins the second phase; the victim at this point is incredibly ill with migraines and fevers being very common, but the sickness gradually reduces as the nerves responsible for pain are crippled and shut down. The body gradually becomes slimmer and slimmer as the body uses up the stored up fat for white blood cells production, but they are killed upon completion with only red blood cells left untouched. The fat stores instead store red blood cells, but the blood currently in circulation isn't enough so the blood is drained from the skin causing it to gradually turn pale. Other physical changes are the eyes turn yellow which gradually fades to red while this happens their eyes are dry, always soar and itching. At the same time, the full mental effects have taken place and the victim is now seeking to be with a Paralago. In the final phase blood production rapidly increases filling up the rest of the stores as well as the skin returning it to its original pigmentation. So much blood is produced the victim's body begins to swell being to become reddish in pigmentation at this point if the victim is with a Paralago the neurotoxin kills the victim and shortly after the Paralago begins eating the victim treating it as an organic editable blood bag. Mental effects: can subtly alter the thoughts and actions of any living being that becomes its victim. This neurotoxin stimulates intense feelings of excitement while causing a loss of inhibitions, which acts to forcibly bring out any blood within the victim while wearing away at their minds. Intelligence: Paralago exact levels of intelligence are unknown they seem to have higher intelligence but that's due to instincts, not raw brainpower. Behavior: Deceiving Behavior: But according to the KPRF's (Kolin Pathogen Research Foundation) research, it seems to act mainly on a self-preservation instinct. It has been observed behaving like a young girl, though the exact reasons for why it does are to lure in unsuspecting victims into its attack range. Actual behavior: Mind Slavery The Super Queen Paralago Lavender Linsa: The only known mind slave is Lavender Linsa, a young fashion and beauty-obsessed marine biologist, which ended up as a Marine Demomen when the Kolin Obcy War began. She went MIA (Missing In Action) during the end of the Fungi campaign. Last time, she was seen walking near the shoreline of the Gulf of Spore. Trivia * The Paralago is inspired and based off of the Nihilego the Jellyfish parasite Pokémon from Sun and Moon. And the Metroids from the [https://metroid.fandom.com/wiki/Metroid_(Series) Metroid series]. Category:Paralago Category:Parasites Category:Jellyfish